


Me ensine a dançar

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aniverse, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Um baile estava se aproximando, e Mahiru Koizumi pediu à Hiyoko Saionji que ela a ensinasse a dançar.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 4





	Me ensine a dançar

**Author's Note:**

> Está fanfic também foi postada no Spirit Fanfics ;)
> 
> Espero que gostem dela~

Mahiru Koizumi, Super Colegial Fotógrafa. Na visão dela mesma, ela era uma simples colegial normal, a única coisa que a separava das outras garotas era o seu talento. E este era para fotografia, que lhe deu o título de Super Colegial Fotógrafa — renome esse que determinadas pessoas não achavam que Mahiru merecia o tal —, e com isso, a Academia Pico da Esperança a chamou para estudar lá; e ela aceitou.

Pertencendo a classe 77, Mahiru tem vários colegas e amigas — sendo elas, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda e Hiyoko Saionji, além de Sato, uma estudante do famoso e inútil Curso Reserva —, e uma ótima professora, a Chisa Yukizome. Mas, mesmo assim, Mahiru passava por uma certa dificuldade.

E o que seria essa dificuldade? Bem, tudo começou há alguns dias quando Chisa fez um anúncio à classe 77.

— Copiem esse assunto que está no quadro e… — O sinal da escola tocou. — Oh, a aula já acabou. Eu-

Os alunos da classe 77 já estavam começando a se arrumarem para ir em suas casas, eles conversavam bem animados, queriam sair logo. Chisa os interrompeu falando bem alto e com autoridade:

— Eu não terminei de falar, laranjas podres. — Os alunos se sentaram. — Não sei se o diretor Kirigiri disse a vocês, mas mesmo assim, daqui há um mês haverá um baile. — Sonia Nevermind levantou a mão. — Sim, Sonia?

— Qual é a razão de ter um baile? 

— Não sei. Sendo sincera, quero nem saber. — Chisa alagou o quadro negro e escreveu algo bem enorme nele, “obrigação”. — A participação não é obrigatória, mas como eu sei que vocês são anti-sociais, a participação da classe 77 será obrigatória. Quem não for, será expulso da escola.

— Mas, Chisa! — gritava Kazuichi Soda.

— Sem “mas”, Kazuichi! — Chisa pareceu se lembrar de algo. — Ah é, me lembrei. Todos terão que ter um par isso é obrigatório! Além da romântica valsa.

— Isso é clichê demais — disse Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

— Aliás, Fuyuhiko, você tem uma irmã do curso reserva, né…? Então, o curso reserva poderá participar também. — Chisa disse. — Agora, eu vou indo. Tchau.

Assim que Chisa saiu da sala, o falatório começou a rolar pela turma.

— Que demais! Vou tentar convidar a senhorita Sonia! — falava Kazuichi, conversando com Nagito Komaeda e Fuyuhiko.

— Acho que você já perdeu — disse Fuyuhiko, apontando para Sonia. Kazuichi olhou e percebeu que Sonia estava conversando com Gundham Tanaka, e aparentava que ele havia a convidado.

— Droga…

— Não se preocupe, Kazuichi, pode ter uma próxima chance… — falou Nagito.

— E vocês vão com quem…?

— Estou pensando em convidar a Chiaki, a companhia dela é bem legal. — disse Nagito.

— Peko… — respondeu Fuyuhiko, desinteressado.

Além desta conversas, outras aconteciam. Como dito, Gundham convidou Sonia e ela aceitou, e ambos estavam conversando; Akane e Nekomaru estavam tendo a mesma conversa de sempre: sobre treinar; Chiaki jogava Gala Ômega pela milésima vez; o Super Colegial Impostor convencia Ryota Mitarai a participar; Peko estava olhando para o Fuyuhiko, provavelmente vigiando o “Jovem Mestre”; e Teruteru babava sobre qual garota ele iria chamar.

Mahiru observava essas conversas paralelas. Estava pensando sobre o baile. Qual roupa usar? Com quem iria? E a pergunta principal: como ela iria dançar?

Mahiru não sabia dançar valsa e nunca tivera a chance de ensaiar, pois ela era sempre chamada apenas para tirar as fotos de eventos como esse.

— Mahiruuu — Ibuki chamava pela amiga. —, vai com quem?

— E-eu não sei… — disse, corada. — Como vocês chegaram aqui sem eu ter visto vocês?

— Estamos aqui faz tempo, Mahiru. Você parecia distraída — falou Mikan.

— Cala a sua boca, sua porca imunda! — xingou Hiyoko.

— M-me desculpa! 

— Hiyoko! O que falamos sobre isso? — indagou Mahiru.

— Que não devemos xingar os outros sem um motivo plausível. — Hiyoko revirou os olhos. — Mas é difícil, para mim! É difícil não ver essa porca e não xingar ela!

— Onde que eu errei…? — perguntava Mahiru. — Enfim, já pensaram em alguém para ir?

— Estou pensando em chamar o Hajime Hinata, do cursos reserva — disse Mikan.

— Ibuki vai chamar o Impostor! — verbalizou Ibuki com o seu jeito animado de ser.

— Pensava que você iria cantar — comentou Hiyoko. — Digo, nesses tipos de evento, você, Kaede e Sayaka são chamadas para cantar, certo?

— Sim! Mas não chamaram nenhuma de nós! — Ibuki parecia com raiva. — Como eles não nos chamaram?! A gente iria fazer um grande show! Teria meu rock, a música clássica da Kaede e as músicas pops da Sayaka!

— Já entendi o motivo deles não te chamarem, não julgo eles — desdenhou Hiyoko.

— S-se me d-derem licença, eu tenho que ir na enfermaria. Tenho resolver umas coisas… — A enfermeira se despediu das amigas e foi até o seu assunto na enfermaria.

— E lá se foi a Mikan! — disse Ibuki. — Enfim, Ibuki tem que ir também! Ibuki vai tirar satisfação com o diretor!

Ibuki também saiu da sala. Após as duas amigas saírem, Mahiru percebeu que só ela e Hiyoko estavam lá.

— Só tem a gente… — disse Mahiru.

— Ei, você vai com o Kazuichi?

— Não, Hiyoko! Por que eu iria com ele?

— Sei lá. Talvez você iria com aquele punheteiro fedido só por pena — comentou Hiyoko.

— Me poupe… — Mahiru bateu em sua testa. — Hiyoko, pode me ajudar em algo?

— E o que seria?

— Você é boa em dançar, né…?

— Aham. É por causa disso que sou a Super Colegial Dançarina Tradicional.

— Mas… você sabe dançar valsa…?

— Quem não sabe dançar valsa, Mahiru? É algo simples. — Hiyoko se tocou no que Mahiru iria pedir. — Atá, agora entendi. Você não sabe dançar valsa e quer que eu te ajude, certo?

— S-sim…

— Ok… Mas como diabos você não sabe dançar valsa? 

— Nesses tipos de eventos, eles geralmente me chamam para tirar fotos, então eu não chamava ninguém para ir já que eu não teria tempo para dançar. 

— Me poupe, Mahiru — cortou Hiyoko. — Além disso, a Pico da Esperança vai te chamar para tirar as fotos. O diretor só não chamou o trio da música por causa do estúpido gosto musical delas serem diferentes de uma das outras. Mas eles vão te chamar para tirar foto.

— Mais uma vez, sem ter alguém para dançar…

— Mahiru, Sato e Natsumi eram do mesmo clube de fotografia que o seu, né? 

— Sim, ambas eram.

— Peça a ajuda delas. Sato vai te obedecer feito um patinho, Natsumi eu já não sei. Fale com Fuyuhiko, vai que ele mande ela te ajudar, já que ele é o irmão mais velho dela — disse Hiyoko.

— Irei tentar… — falou Mahiru. — Quando irá me ensinar?

— Vou pensar nisso. Temos um mês ainda… Acho que podemos treinar lá no ginásio depois das aulas, vou perguntar ao diretor… — comentou Hiyoko. A loira pegou as coisas dela. — Enfim, tenho que ir. Até amanhã, Mahiru.

Mahiru se despediu da amiga e ficou pensando um pouco. Ela tinha como treinar a valsa, no entanto, faltava as roupas e o par dela. Mahiru pensou um pouco e percebeu que teria a chance de que Junko Enoshima e Tsumugi Shirogane fazerem roupas para todos que iriam nesse bailez afinal; uma é a Super Colegial Fashionista e a outra é a Super Colegial Cosplayer.

Respirando um pouco, Mahiru teve que pensar na última coisa: quem seria o par?

Pensou no que Hiyoko disse. Ela poderia ir com Kazuichi, afinal ele estava sem ninguém. Mas descartou a ideia. Os dois eram como água e óleo, não se misturam. Pensou em várias possibilidades, até mesmo em sua melhor amiga, Sato. Mas ela sabia que Sato era do tipo que não curte muito ir em bailes.

Desistindo, Mahiru suspirou, arrumou as suas coisas e foi direto para casa. Queria descansar e pensar apenas no seu ensaio com a Hiyoko amanhã.

[...]

No dia seguinte, durante uma aula da China sobre história, Hiyoko contou à Mahiru sobre a conversa que tivera com o diretor Jin Kirigiri. Hiyoko disse que o diretor permitiu que Hiyoko ensaiasse Mahiru no ginásio após o fim das aulas, e ainda disse que há outras pessoas de outras turmas que iriam treinar no ginásio. Mahiru se se surpreendeu com o que Hiyoko lhe disse, contudo, ficou feliz que finalmente iria ensaiar.

Durante essa mesma aula, Mahiru foi chamada pelo diretor. Já esperava do que se tratava, e quando foi à sala dele, teve a confirmação. Mahiru foi chamada para tirar as fotos do evento. O diretor perguntou se seria um problema para ela, porém ela disse que não teria problema, mas precisaria da ajuda de Natsumi e Sato, ambas do curso reserva. O diretor permitiu e entregou um papel com o dia e o horário que Asahina, Hifumi, Sakura, Sonia, Nagito, Rantaro, Himiko, Tenko, Angie, Gonta e Kirumi iriam arrumar o ginásio para o evento, além das datas de ensaio de Sayaka, Ibuki, Leon, Kaede, Chiaki e Rantaro — ambos iriam ser a banda —, e o horário que Teruteru e Kirumi fariam a comida. Após pegar tudo, Mahiru enviou uma mensagem para Sato e voltou para a sua sala.

O resto da aula foi o de sempre. Como eles são aprovados demonstrando o como o talento deles evoluíram, não importava muito se eles tinha que tirar uma nota boa ou prestasse atenção na aula; na verdade não importava se eles iam na aula ou não — Ryota fazia isso muitas vezes —, então vários não prestavam atenção. Nagito anotava tudo que Chisa escrevia, assim como Ryota, Impostor, Mikan, Sonia e Peko; Fuyuhiko dormia, o Yakuza não se importava com nada mesmo, além dele, a Akane também dormia; Hiyoko e Kazuichi desenhavam em seus cadernos; Chiaki jogava Gala Ômega de novo; Gundham alimentava os seus hamsters — que ele apelidou-os de "Quatro Devas da Destruição"; Nekomaru estava fazendo o que sempre faz durante a maioria das aulas, ou seja no banheiro; Ibuki estava cantando bem baixo; e Teruteru estava babando, provavelmente está tendo algum tipo de fetiche sobre Chisa. Enfim, um dia normal naquela classe.

Mahiru estava fazendo o que fazia sempre, tentava anotar o máximo. Ela sentiu uma vibração vinda de seu celular, alguém havia a enviado mensagem para ela, era Sato.

“Entendo, Mahiru. Por mais que eu odeie a vaca amarela, conhecida por Natsumi Kuzuryuu, eu irei te ajudar. Resta saber se ela também vai querer”.

Mahiru suspirou aliviada, não sabia como falar com Natsumi. Natsumi odiava Mahiru por ela ser a Super Colegial Fotógrafa. Ambas eram do clube de fotografia da antiga escola, e Natsumi não aceitava o fato de que Mahiru foi chamada e não ela.

Vendo que não tinha outra opção, Mahiru pensou logo em conversar com Fuyuhiko. Não sabia se ele iria aceitar isso, todavia, não custava tentar.

Quando deu o toque para o intervalo, Mahiru foi logo conversar com Fuyuhiko. Ele estranhou no início, mas após Mahiru explicar tudo, ele entendeu e disse que conversaria com Natsumi. Mahiru ficou feliz, esperava que tudo acontecesse bem.

Após o fim das aulas, Mahiru e Hiyoko foram ao ginásio. Mahiru percebeu que o que Hiyoko disse estava certo, havia mais pessoas ali. Aparentemente, Toko estava sendo treinada por Byakuya — treinada mesmo, pois ele lhe dava muitas ordens do que deveria, provavelmente ela pediu para ele, e ela deve ter o irritado o suficiente para ele ter aceitado —, Kaede estava ensinando Shuichi, e Maki estava ensinando Masaru, Kotoko, Jataro, Nagisa e Monaca, estudantes da Escola Elementar Pico da Esperança — sendo que Monaca só olhava, já que era deficiente.

— Eu não quero fazer par com a Kotoko! — berrava Masaru.

— Eu também não quero fazer par com você! — Kotoko gritava também.

As crianças brigavam umas coisas as outras. Maki disse apenas um “basta” no seu jeito intimidador e deixou as crianças quietas.

Tirando os xingamentos que Byakuya dizia à Toko e os berros das crianças, estava tudo até que quieto.

Hiyoko guiou Mahiru até uma parte do ginásio, e disse:

— Ok! Vou ensinar você aqui mesmo. Primeiro, vamos dançar juntas, eu serei a guia. Depois, você será a guia.

— Guia?

— Você saberá.

Hiyoko juntou a sua mão esquerda e com a mão direita de Mahiru, e depois colocou a sua mão direita na cintura dela.

— Você… coloque a sua mão esquerda no meu ombro… — disse Hiyoko, um pouco corada.

Mesmo corada, Mahiru seguiu o que Hiyoko instruiu. Hiyoko começou a conduzir aquela dança, Mahiru estava gostando daquela sensação. Era se sentia bem contente em dançar com a Hiyoko.

Hiyoko parou de conduzir a dança e disse:

— Agora, você vai conduzir.

Fazendo os mesmo movimentos que Hiyoko fez, Mahiru tentou guiar a dança, mas não estava conseguindo. Um vez ou outra, Mahiru errava um passo, pisava no pé de Hiyoko ou pisar nos seus próprios pés. Após Mahiru errar diversas vezes, Hiyoko falou:

— Mahiru, já chega por hoje… Precisamos de muito ensaio. Temos sorte de que temos um mês para ensaiar.

Ela estava certa. Seria um mês de ensaio; um longo mês.

[...]

Em um mês, as coisas melhoraram consideravelmente. Fuyuhiko tinha conseguido convencer Natsumi. Mahiru, Natsumi e Sato conseguiriam tirar várias fotos para o diretor, e ambas disseram à Mahiru para ela não se preocupar com as fotos do baile, pois elas iriam tirar todas as fotos, já que ambas não tinham um par.

Hoje seria o último ensaio de Hiyoko e Mahiru. Mahiru conseguiu aprender a dançar valsa perfeitamente, graças a paciência de Hiyoko — isso só foi possível pois a outra se segurava para não berrar com a amiga.

— Nossa, Mahiru. Você está indo muito bem. — Mahiru havia acabado de dançar pela última vez naquele ensaio. — Até que você aprendeu rápido.

— Obrigada, Hiyoko. Tudo isso foi graças à você. — Mahiru sorriu.

As duas foram para a arquibancada para tomar uma água. Enquanto Mahiru tomava água, Hiyoko olhava para amiga. Fazia dias que queria chamá-la para ir no baile. Hiyoko amava Mahiru, e ela queria ir junto da amiga. Contudo, ela não sabia que Mahiru aceitaria.

— Ei — Hiyoko a chamou. —, já faz um mês que Chisa falou sobre o baile, arrumou um par?

— Ainda não… não chamei ninguém… — disse Mahiru.

— Mas pensou em alguém, certo?

— Bem… sim. — Mahiru corou.

— E quem é?

Mahiru se aproximou de Hiyoko e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Você…

Hiyoko estava totalmente corada, qualquer que a visse iria dizer que ela parecia uma espécie de tomate.

— B-bem… o que te impede de me chamar…?

— É que… estava com vergonha…

— Me poupe, Mahiru! Óbvio que eu aceitaria se você me chamasse. — Hiyoko cruzou os braços.

— Oh! Sério?

— Sim… sabe… Eu só aceitei te ajudar nessa estúpida valsa só para ficar mais perto de você… Digamos que gosto de tu… — disse Hiyoko.

— Então… quer ir comigo…? 

— S-sim…

Mahiru abraçou Hiyoko e lhe disse:

— Obrigada por aceitar e por me ensinar a dançar, Hiyoko! — deu um beijo em sua cabeça.

— Certo…

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado à todos do Aniverse que ajudaram na fic, desde a ADM permitir o plot, até o outro ADM que vetou a fic.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
